


It's Too Quiet

by narumimakoto



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ya Dead Ya Dead, ive started reading ah fics recently and i of course felt the need to write one myself, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: An explosion rendered their last home uninhabitable. A simple mistake on Jeremy’s part, removing a reactor stabilizer from the draconic core they worked so hard to build. Their new home, an island in the middle of nowhere, was perfect. Beautiful, quiet, peaceful. Here, they were safe.





	It's Too Quiet

An explosion rendered their last home uninhabitable. A simple mistake on Jeremy’s part, removing a reactor stabilizer from the draconic core they worked so hard to build.

Three minutes was all they had to get to safety. Jack and Michael fled to their dragons, the others simply flew. They met up with Geoff, urging him to grab Millie and come with them, they didn’t have long after all. Geoff resisted, this was the home he had built just for him and his precious cyan chicken. But as he watched the bright, white light of the beginning of the explosion in the distance, he changed his mind. He left Millie, he wasn’t sure if he’d live anyways. If she was going to die, at least it’d be in her home surrounded by the beautiful garden he had grown for her.

With their last member finally with them again, they continued fleeing. They flew and flew and flew as fast as they could, but were still unable to completely escape the blast. The final shockwaves knocked them out of the sky and into the ocean below.

When they washed up on shore, they were greeted by locals, twins by the names of Alfredo and Trevor. The two guided the lost seven to an open area of land where they all began to work together.

They began with a house, simple and wooden. The building was just a square and the wood was all different kinds, but it was a home. Next came the beds, nine in total. At some point, Lindsay placed a sapling on top of the house, giggling to herself as she declared it the Tree of Life.

Everything was going well. Ryan had built armor and weapons for himself so he could therefore work on going deeper into the Earth to find more iron to make weapons for the others as well. Jack began work working on a farm. He was the one to make sure the group didn’t die of starvation after working so hard to get to where they are now. Michael fortified the entry to their house and Geoff made it look nice. Alfredo discovered buttons and Gavin, Jeremy, Lindsay, and Trevor were… there.

_They’re so damn loud._

Everything was going well. Everyone was now equipped with weapons, training themselves privately to work on being able to properly fight the monsters that roamed the land. Jack’s farm was flourishing. Gavin and Trevor began to venture underground as well, lending Ryan a helping hand.

_They’re so damn loud._

Everything was not going well. The group knew that in this new land, without the technology of their previous home in the sky, death may creep up on them faster. But none of them had expected the first casualty to come so quickly.

Lindsay was roaming the area outside of the house, startled as she looked to her left and saw a zombie creeping towards her. She stumbled as she tried to run, landing face first in the dirt. She looked up at the monster looming over her as she did her best to fight it off. She clumsily stabbed the zombie over and over, hoping to kill the undead beast. But she ultimately lost the fight. The monster had ripped her apart, removing her throat, her eyes, clawing at her abdomen until her organs were on the ground next to her.

Michael felt a part of him die as he made his way back to the home, ready to show today’s findings to his love. His heart sank, felt as if it had completely stopped, when he saw her lying there. He knelt down next to her and did what he could to make her look human again until he couldn’t take it anymore and broke down crying. He cried and cried and cried until he could cry no more and that was when he buried her. Hours of work, hours of digging deep into the dirt behind the house as he dug a grave as close to her tree as he could.

He took the sign off the tree, the one she had placed there, and got to work. He dug at it with the tip of a broken sword he stumbled across. He scratched “Tree of Wife” into the back of the sign and hung it back up. He knew if she could read it, she’d love it.

It took Michael a few days to fully process what had happened. It took Michael a few days to be able to come to terms with the fact that he would never see his wife again. But he was okay. Lindsay may be gone, but he still had everyone else. They would be there for him. None of them could fill the hole her death had put inside of him, but they were more than enough for him right now.

 

Which is why the second death broke him completely.

 

Gavin was running back and forth along the bridge he had built, teasing Ryan that he couldn’t hit him from where he was. Ryan took that as a challenge. His first arrow was a pathetic shot, it hadn’t even reached halfway up to where Gavin was stood. The second however, landed just below Gavin’s feet. Gavin yelled at Ryan, jokingly telling him how bad his aim was, laughing loudly as he did so.

Ryan took aim for a third time, hitting Gavin straight in the stomach. Gavin choked as he began to cough up blood and stumbled, the pain overwhelming. In his panicked state, he stepped backwards, sending himself flying towards the jungle floor below. He screamed the whole way down, a noise that would never leave Michael’s ears for as long as he lived. Gavin died on impact, the jagged floor shattering his spine and skull. It was an instant death, at least.

Michael dropped what he was doing, leaving their tree home quickly to do what he knew was hopeless, but he wanted to try anyways. The journey down to the ground was not easy, but he made it, and did what he could to “save” Gavin.

But it was no use. He _knew_ it was no use, but he still tried.

Ryan and Jeremy eventually managed to make their way through the thick jungle environment over to Michael. Jeremy felt his heart stop, a sadness he never knew he could feel taking him over. Michael removed his hands from the grip he had on Gavin’s lifeless ones and lunged at Ryan. He pushed him into the dirt, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“You’re a _murderer._ ” Michael hissed, his sadness becoming anger as he stared into the soulless eyes of Gavin’s killer.

“The shot wasn’t supposed to kill him. It’s his fault, ya know. He stepped back.” Ryan argued, seemingly unaffected by the fact that he had just taken another man’s life.

Michael lost it. He punched Ryan one, two, three, four, five times and counting. Ryan took it, he didn’t fight back once. He knew what he had done. Jeremy was the one to put an end to the fight, declaring that he knew Gavin wouldn’t want them all to fight like this. Michael begrudgingly agreed. He took Gavin and buried him at the base of their tree home.

He wasn’t sure if he could take this. He wasn’t sure if he could live without the two most important people in his life. He was consumed by these thoughts, they poisoned his mind as he walked deeper and deeper into the river. Water filled his lungs momentarily, only to be pushed out seconds later. Jeremy fished Michael out of the river and began mouth to mouth. He couldn’t lose Michael too.

“Gavin would want you to live as long as you could.” Jeremy told Michael. The words went in one ear and out the other as Michael began to walk away after regaining his strength.

He had nowhere left to go because he had no one left to return to. The emptiness he felt from Lindsay’s death that seemed as if it could be filled by no one, was only filled by Gavin.

So Michael walked and walked and walked, until his feet could no longer move, and then he walked some more. He ended up back at the tree home, whether it was an accident or on purpose, he couldn’t say but he was at least somewhat glad to be back somewhere familiar.

Back near the house, the news of Gavin’s death had reached the others. Ryan still denied intentionally killing him and Jeremy began to slowly grow mad. Alfredo and Trevor had moved underground, seeking safety in each other’s presence. Jack continued work on his farm and Geoff took it upon himself to make something to cheer Michael up once he came back home. It wasn’t much, three stacks of wool and a sign on the front with a face that resembled Gavin to the best of Geoff’s abilities. He named it Gavin Two. Geoff was proud of it, no matter how clumsily made it was.

And he was next.

Nothing more than a moment of temporary distraction, and he ended up dead. A baby zombie snuck out of the Earth, hidden by the tall grass as it made its way towards Geoff. By the time he noticed it, it was too late. They were far faster than regular zombies, so outrunning them was impossible. After it bit him in the leg one, two, three times, Geoff was down. Before anyone could intervene, it got to his neck and then it was over.

The death toll was now three and everyone was beginning to lose the little bit of hope they had left.

Trevor began to work on a cemetery, it seemed the least he could do. Lindsay and Gavin were buried elsewhere, but he gave them headstones anyways. Geoff was buried next to Gavin’s.

Next went Alfredo. A creeper blew him to pieces, his last few moments pure agony. Trevor fell apart as he added his beloved twin to the cemetery.

Jack went fifth. He, too, died at the hands of the explosive monster. The blast sent him flying, his spine making contact with the edge of their furnace. It shattered with a sharp _crack_ and then the life began to drain from his eyes.

Soon after him, Ryan died. Jeremy was driven to the edge of madness, screaming “It was _not_ his time!” as he showered Ryan with arrows. Ryan hit the ground, already dead by the time he landed on the grass. Jeremy continued to fire arrows into him anyways. Michael listened in horror, he was just close enough to hear Jeremy’s mad screaming, but not close enough to bear witness to it. Maybe that was for the best.

After Ryan, Jeremy went after Trevor who had already began building a bridge in the sky to escape the hell below. For what felt like hours, Michael listened to the screams of his friends as they fought each other for their lives. And then nothing. He could no longer hear them, see them, feel them. He knew they were gone.

Michael began to wander, now totally alone in this desolate land. He stopped caring about his health and he soon began to starve. His armor chipped away until it fell off completely, leaving him vulnerable to the outside world once again. He planted himself underneath a tree and sat there, waiting for death to come for him next. The growls and hisses of monsters and the buzzing of bugs were all he could hear as he sat in the darkness, alone.

_It’s too quiet._

**Author's Note:**

> so? i've never written ah before Ever but i like how this came out ydyd was too fucking funny i had to join the angst train


End file.
